


Все шапочки здесь черные

by MsFlaffy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swimming Pools, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Как-то в воскресенье Куроо просыпается ни свет ни заря. Вечером в окна хлестал дождь, а сейчас виден кусочек ярко-голубого неба. Сна ни в одном глазу, планов на день никаких, и Куроо решает начать его с плавания.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Все шапочки здесь черные

С тумбы — да и с воды тоже — люди в бассейне смотрятся одинаковыми поплавками. Если женщин еще можно различить по цвету шапочек, то у мужчин они все черные. В лучшем случае темно-синие — у самых смелых. Добавьте к этому одинаковые очки для плавания, окончательно лишающие индивидуальности, и получите весьма тоскливую картину. 

Куроо редко обращает внимание на тех, кто плавает рядом, даже на его дорожке. Кажется, можно было бы кого-то отличить на бортике или тумбе, хотя бы понять, одни и те же люди плавают с ним вместе или нет. Но это, по сути, только кажется. Пожилых видно, конечно, но все, кто в промежутке от восемнадцати до пятидесяти — безнадежный случай. Рост в пределах среднего, фигура условно-спортивная, опять же черные — у самых смелых темно-синие — плавки. 

Поэтому Куроо сам себе удивляется, поняв, что цепляется взглядом, похоже, за одного и того же парня. Сейчас тот поднимается на тумбу над соседней дорожкой, а Куроо, повиснув на бортике, чтобы выдохнуть, любуется довольно мощными бедрами, на которых под смуглой гладкой кожей играют мышцы. Да и все остальное в фигуре приятно глазу; жаль, про лицо нельзя сказать так же определенно. Подбородок и рот обычные, а больше ничего не видно из-за очков и шапочки. Черной, конечно же. 

Парень пару раз скручивается в разные стороны, чуть приседает, готовясь к прыжку — четко прорисованный рельеф не дает отвести взгляд; оттолкнувшись от края, чертит пологую дугу почти над головой у Куроо. И тут же вливается в ряды неопознаваемых поплавков. Жаль, думает Куроо, вдыхает и отталкивается от стенки, выбрасывая себя вперед. 

Все же он узнает этого парня снова и снова. Когда отдыхает после накрученных кругов, а тот только заходит, или уходит, или стоит на тумбе. Что странно, потому что все вроде бы в рамках усредненной картины. В которую, кстати, сам Куроо не очень вписывается, хотя бы из-за роста. Возможно, дело в манере держать себя. Чувствовать свое тело и то, что его окружает. Или в позе, неизменной части подготовки к прыжку. Так что, конечно, Куроо начинает снедать любопытство. Как на улице, когда перед тобой идет девушка, которая кажется очень красивой, и ты невольно ускоряешь шаг, чтобы обогнать и увидеть ее лицо. Вот только, как и в случае с девушкой, к любопытству примешивается страх разочарования. Слишком часто те, кто со спины кажутся куколками, не оправдывают надежд. Несколько раз Куроо вылезает из воды буквально через пару минут после того, как парень скрывается в душевой, но в раздевалке Куроо никого похожего не видит. Возможно, тот сперва идет в сауну, а к таким жертвам Куроо не готов. В следующий раз, говорит он себе, одеваясь, и все равно не может избавиться от легкого, но покалывающего разочарования. Зачем Куроо вообще знать, как этот парень выглядит, он себя не спрашивает. Хочется, и все тут. Не то чтобы он терял сон и аппетит, но стоит заметить эту странно узнаваемую позу, как в крови вскипают пузырьки азарта. Интересно же. Хотя, по правде говоря, неизвестность совершенно не мешает фантазии. И нет, не на тему того, какие у парня глаза. Вполне достаточно имеющейся информации: мускулистой спины, сильных рук, которые отлично лягут Куроо на бедра, крепкой подтянутой задницы. Все это легко вписывается в любой сценарий, который возникает в голове перед сном, когда тело и мозг расслабляются после долгого дня и требуют законной награды. 

Может, и следует проявить инициативу, думает Куроо, в очередной раз увидев парня на соседней дорожке. Стоило однажды заметить, и теперь это легко: тот единственный плавает баттерфляем, мощными взмахами рук выталкивая себя из воды и через мгновения опускаясь в тучу брызг. Но ловить его на дорожке неохота, в бассейне нормально не поговоришь, а вылетать на бортик, как только тот пойдет к душевым, как-то странно. В общем, надо просто дождаться удобного момента — и не упустить его. 

Как-то в воскресенье Куроо просыпается ни свет ни заря. Вечером в окна хлестал дождь, а сейчас виден кусочек ярко-голубого неба. Сна ни в одном глазу, планов на день никаких, и Куроо решает начать его с плавания, тем более, скорее всего, к открытию клуба придет только он. 

К его удивлению, по одной из дорожек уже кто-то плавает. Куроо мысленно пожимает плечами и ныряет. Обычно он приходит сюда поздним вечером, и теперь оказывается, что утро — не самое удачное время, но по совершенно неожиданной причине. Низкое пока солнце светит прямо в огромное окно, заливая всю длину бассейна полупрозрачным маревом. Вода, усыпанная бликами и зайчиками, кажется нереально бирюзовой. Куроо словно плывет внутри драгоценного камня, щурится, ослепленный игрой света и цвета на воображаемых гранях. Через дорожку от него вторая ранняя пташка тоже сосредоточенно накручивает круги, чуть медленнее, чем Куроо, а потом, проплыв очередную длину, останавливается на несколько секунд и снова стартует — но уже баттерфляем. Брызги рассыпают крошечные радуги, бьются на осколки, искрят. Куроо замирает посреди дорожки, не в силах оторваться, пока парень не поворачивает обратно и не скрывается в тени. Но даже тогда понимает, что не может сосредоточиться, постоянно сбивает дыхание, тормозит, не держит ритм. 

Сосед в конце концов возвращается к кролю, отдыхая, и через несколько кругов подтягивается на бортик. Снова вокруг него осыпаются искристым ореолом брызги, солнце блестит на напрягшихся руках, засвечивает силуэт. Странно, но парень не уходит сразу; стягивает очки и шапочку, берет полотенце и начинает яростно вытирать волосы. Куроо как раз доплывает до того же края и кладет руки на бортик. 

— Не думал, что кому-то еще не спится. 

Вода затихает, не плещется, и голос звучит чисто, несмотря на дурацкую акустику. Парень оборачивается. 

— Много дел сегодня, вот и решил разогнаться. 

У него обыкновенный подбородок, на первый взгляд ничем не примечательный рот, красивые темные глаза. Кощунство — скрывать такие за очками. 

— Жаль, — Куроо не дает себе остановиться и подумать. — Как раз хотел предложить попробовать один из этих полезных напитков, которые тут везде рекламируют. 

Обычный подбородок, обычный рот, обалденные глаза, а еще — ямочка на щеке, которая появляется, когда парень улыбается. 

— Увы. Но я вообще-то предпочитаю кофе. И рассчитываю разобраться с делами до вечера. 

— Ловлю на слове, — поспешно говорит Куроо. — Я Куроо, кстати. 

— Савамура. 

— Очень приятно. Не убегай пока и не прячься в сауне, вылезу и запишу твой телефон. 

— Тогда вылезай, — усмехается Савамура. — Сегодня никакой сауны, иначе не успею. 

Куроо легко подтягивается на бортик, выпрямляется в полный рост. Как и думал, он прилично выше. Савамура, не смущаясь, смотрит снизу вверх, и его лицо — нельзя сказать, что красивое или необычное — совершенно не разочаровывает. В нем тоже есть что-то цепляющее. Ямочка, да, а еще взгляд. Выражение. Куроо почему-то кажется, что ему будет с Савамурой интересно. 

— Тогда идем.


End file.
